


Getting The Words Out

by gothamsgaygirlgang



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Bruce and Selina friendship, Coming Out, F/F, M/M, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamsgaygirlgang/pseuds/gothamsgaygirlgang
Summary: Bruce is struggling with his feelings. And because Bruce is Bruce it's extra difficult, he's started to push away Clark. Selina is there to help him come to terms with things.





	1. Chapter 1

“Bruce, have you ever considered this before?” 

“…No.” 

“Well, start considering it,” Selina’s tone was sharp. Bruce’s brow was furrowed, his eyes stung and he had a knot in his stomach. “Look, I know it’s not easy to ask you of all people to look inward and think about your feelings but that’s why I’m here, to help” 

Bruce was sprawled on Selina’s couch, she sat in a chair across from him like a therapist. He hadn’t moved for hours, so much so that he was covered in cats.

“You’ve been here for hours and so far you’ve only said two things. It’s easier to disable security systems than it is to get you to talk.” Selina sighed and stood up. “Look, I’m going to try one more thing and then I’m ordering a pizza. Blink once for yes, twice for no, understand?” 

Bruce blinked. 

Selina inhaled through her nose and exhaled out through her mouth. “Are you gay?”

 

* 

It was a quiet night in Gotham. Bruce patrolled. Nothing, no batsignal, nothing on the police scanners, nothing from his informants. By 3 AM Bruce was back in the Batcave, sitting in front of the Batcomputer with Alfred pestering him to eat something or go to sleep. By 4 AM Alfred had given up and so had Bruce, he was shutting down the cave when he got an alert from Clark.

“Bruce are you there? I need to speak with you.” Clark’s voice was… off. Bruce could tell there was an urgency, a need, in his voice. 

“Yes, Clark what is it?” 

“I’ll be there soon.” Clark cut off the call. Bruce left the cave and waited outside the front door of the manor for him. When five minutes had passed, he was starting to get worried, faster than a speeding bullet, but he was taking his sweet time. Bruce shivered. 

“It’s always cold in Gotham.” Clark’s voice came from above Bruce. He floated down, his cape billowing. He never failed to amaze Bruce, how graceful and unreal he looked. The countless statues and memorials failed to capture Clark’s true essence. 

“What do you want?” Bruce’s voice was more aggressive than he had intended. Maybe it was the hunger or lack of sleep, he told himself. 

* 

“Don’t tell me, you secretly liked him and didn’t want to seem too keen on seeing Clark?” Selina interrupted. 

“I’m getting to it” Bruce said through gritted teeth.

*  
“I told you, I need to talk to you about something”

“About what?” Bruce was avoiding eye contact, staring off into the Gotham skyline. 

Clark sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “This, here, right now. You’ve been acting strange around me, not necessarily avoiding me just… I feel like I’ve done something wrong and I’m not sure what it is and I’m so frustrated at you but also at myself and I-“ 

“Clark,” Bruce cut him off “You of all people know how difficult it is for me to express my feelings, even discussing that with you was difficult…” 

He stared at Clark, hoping he could read his thoughts. He see right through Bruce, but only literally. 

“You want me to leave? You don’t want to associate with me outside of official League business? What is it Bruce?” Clark’s voice grew soft, the idea of Bruce cutting ties with him hurt more than he’d imagined. 

“No… it’s the opposite.” It took almost everything Bruce had to maintain eye contact. Clark had seen Bruce battered and near death more than once, but this was the most vulnerable he’d ever seen him. 

“I don’t… Bruce what do you mean?” Clark’s voice was softer but it only made Bruce more frustrated. He turned away and began to walk back into the manor. “Bruce, wai-“

“Go home, Clark” The manor doors creaked, Bruce shut out Clark and the rest of the world with a creak and a slam of an old wooden door. 

*   
“…And?” Selina was on the edge of her seat, literally. 

“That’s it, I haven’t spoken to him since.” Selina groaned. 

“I’ve encountered plenty of emotionally fucked men, but you take the cake. God, why couldn’t you just tell him or hug him or kiss him or something.” Bruce was fidgeting with his hands and avoiding eye contact. 

“I’m sorry, I just… Couldn’t. The words wouldn’t come out.”   
Selina sighed. “I’m sorry. I know this is hard for you. I know you even starting to say that to Clark took a lot. But this isn’t just about you anymore. From the sound of things, Clark is worried, and you’re not thinking about that.”

Bruce shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Selina was right and part of him hated her for it. He hated how well he knew her and he hated how she didn’t coddle Bruce. He was going to have to tell Clark how he felt, regardless of the aftermath, for Clark’s sake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara and Selina are in the early stages of a relationship. They take some time to discuss Bruce's current situation

“Selina, why are you telling me this?” Barbara asked, each syllable punctuated with sharp exhales. 

“You’re the most intelligent person I know and you also have a strong relationship with Bruce.”

“If I’m so intelligent why would I have had anything to do with Bruce Wayne and/or Batman?” Barbara asked sarcastically. 

“Fair point… But then you got together with me so I know you have good judgment.” Selina said with a raised brow. 

Barbara lowered herself and finally dropped onto the floor, finishing her set of pull-ups. She undid her straps and gently rubbed the red indents they had left on her skin. Normally, Selina would join her for her workouts but Bruce had taken all of her night and most of her morning. Barbara crossed the room to a table, she drained a bottled water and began patting her forehead with a towel.   
Selina was one of the lucky few who had full access to Barbara’s clock tower, some might say she abused that privilege. But the Clock Tower was spacious, with a great view and incredible security. And of course, it was home to her red-headed girlfriend. 

“C’mon Babs, I know you worry about Bruce just as much as I do. He’s too much for his own good. He’s working almost every night, and we both know when he’s not out patrolling he’s stuck in that dingy cave training and looking over case files.” This was one of the few times Selina was earnest. Barbara dared not to look at her, she knew she’d be sucked into this bat drama once she saw Selina’s face. 

“This is all I have to say on the matter; The likelihood of Bruce ever taking matters into his own hands is nonexistent. Clark is a sweetheart but he would never expect those feelings from Bruce. As far as we know, Kryptonians don’t have the same concept of gender and sexuality as humans do, so there’s a strong chance Clark will reciprocate Bruce’s feelings. They do have a strong bond and an incredible level of trust. But, if you want something to be done about this, you’re going to have to do it yourself.” Barbara exhaled, wiping more sweat from her brow. Selina stood, slightly stunned at the torrent of words she had unleashed. She took a minute to process the information before speaking again.   
“I’m going to have to speak to Clark, aren’t I?” Selina sighed, running her fingers through her perfectly tousled hair. 

"What's the problem with meeting Clark?" Barbara asked. 

"Let's just say this, not everyone is fine with Catwoman still on the prowl. They want you to declaw me, or at the very least keep me on a tight leash" Selina formed and imaginary noose and mimicked hanging herself.

"Not funny." 

"Aw, not into choking?" 

"Selina, I'm not going to stop you from doing anything you really want to do and being a thief is what you love to do. And between the two of us, if you want to steal some old rich guy's diamonds that's fine with me. I know the people you steal from have so much money they wouldn't even be able to spend it all in three lifetimes." Barbara finished her thought and leaned over to switch on her computer.

"That's rather enlightened," Selina said surprised.

"Yeah, well when you see what my Dad has had to deal with for and then struggle to pay my medical bills, you realize there's nothing wrong with spreading the money around." There was an anger, a bitterness in Barbara's tone. 

"Didn't Bruce pay-" Selina began. 

"Eventually..." 

There was a slight air of tension in the room. Selina didn't know all the dirty details of what happened with the Joker, Bruce, the Commissioner, and Barbara. She decided it was best to wait and let Barbara tell her when she was comfortable if she ever did decide to tell her. 

“Do you need help taking a shower?” Selina asked, attempting to change the subject. 

“I’ll try and set up a meeting between you and Superman,” Babara said tapping away at her computer ignoring Selina’s proposition. Selina repeated the question. “You know I don’t need help.”

“I know,” Selina purred. “I was trying to be smooth.” Barbara smiled at Selina and began towards the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a tester to see how I like Selina and Babs together and to break up the story a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina takes it upon herself to visit Clark

Selina and Bruce didn’t agree on some things… In fact, it’s easier to count the things they do agree on than those which they don’t. One of those rare things they did agree on was their dislike of Metropolis. They both agreed that the modern, sleek architecture made moving around the city much more difficult and also much less enjoyable. Selina also disliked the fact that Superman was much less fun than the rest of the Bats in Gotham. She could out maneuver them but there’s no escaping the Man of Steel, especially not with a painting strapped to your back. So, she elected to go the “civilian” route. Dressed all in black leather, Selina zipped through the traffic on her motorcycle. She wanted this meeting over as quickly as possible. 

“Can you slow down? You know cats and traffic don’t mix,” Barbara said over the earpiece in Selina’s helmet. 

“Tracking me seems like a violation of trust, at least in this stage of our relationship,” Selina replied. 

“I was just checking where you were, Clark’s waiting for you at his place.” 

“Great, I’ll let you know how it goes,” Selina said curtly, blocking her headset from getting any calls. She was focused, planning out every possible direction this conversation could go. 

Clark lived in the penthouse of his building because everyone Selina knew lived in a penthouse or in some underground lair. She removed her helmet and hit the buzzer letting him know she had arrived. The door clicked open and she made her way to the elevator. There was always a sense of dread when she ever had to face Clark. Something primal, deep in her stomach that constantly insisted she leave, get out before it’s too late. And she understood in a way she couldn’t out fight him, she couldn’t out run him the best she could do was out smart him and even that was a feat in itself. 

Selina stepped into Clark’s apartment, which was a decent size and quite nicely decorated but a little bit plain for Selina’s taste. She noticed a framed picture of Clark and Lois on the table and everything she was about to say seemed a million times more difficult. 

She crossed the room and set her helmet down on the coffee table. It was quite clean, though not suspiciously so. There were some magazines and newspapers scattered on the table, the cushions on the couch were askew slightly. 

“Ah, Selina, hey. Do you want something to drink?” Clark emerged from the kitchen, he was smiling but Selina knew his body was tensed and ready for anything. 

“No thanks, can you just sit down,” Clark sat down on the coffee table, directly facing Selina. “I’m just gonna cut right to it, you’ve noticed Bruce acting strange around you?” Clark nodded.

“So this is about him?” Clark asked.

“We both know him very well, we both know he has a lot of issues that he hasn’t worked through and to be honest, I don’t blame him.” Clark frowned and began to say something put Selina put her hand up and continued “I know first hand Bruce has his issues with relationships and recently he’s been… Well, uh... Bruce has feelings for you.” 

Clark sat back, looking up at the ceiling while Selina stood up and went to pick up her helmet, eager to leave. Before she could grip it, Clark’s hand grasped her wrist. His eyes were intense and ferocious. 

“You better not be lying to me,” Clark hissed through clenched teeth. And with that, he let go of her. She snatched her helmet and was at the exit in a flash. 

“I wouldn’t do that to Bruce,” She said before leaving. 

Selina considered herself fearless yet sensible. She regularly leaped from sky scrapers only because she knew she could handle it. An angry Superman, she could not deal with. She would have to contact Bruce again and make sure he wasn’t going to mess Clark around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selina will be taking a backseat now and Superbat will be the focus of the next few chapters/


	4. The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce finally gets the words out

Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy and all-around charmer. A man known in the press for being a womanizer could hardly speak in front of a gauche journalist from Kansas who hadn't seen more than 50 people in one place until he turned twenty. Clark still played the bumbling yet sweet role in his life, something he had gotten fairly comfortable with over the years. It even had Bruce doubting himself when they first met. "How could one of the most powerful beings in the world, be so... clumsy", he thought to himself, and now he was stuck going back and forth in his head all day, obsessing over him. 

After a series of failed calls, deleted texts and even a few scrapped letters as well as some particularly out of character actions and phrases being thrown around in Clark's presence. Bruce had thrown out the phrase "delici-yum" as well as the occasional finger guns. Luckily, they only occurred when they were alone, had Hal or even any of the other League members been there... But Bruce had given himself tonight as his final chance, it had gone on for too long, Selina wouldn't listen to him anymore and most importantly, Clark was still on edge around Bruce. 

There was a fundraiser taking place in Metropolis and Bruce was obliged to attend, he was meeting Clark afterwards at his apartment. Normally, these events drag on with faux smiles and ego stroking but this one seemed to fly past, maybe it was due to the meeting with Clark afterwards or maybe it was the copious amount of champagne but before he knew it, Bruce was knocking on Clark's door. His hand braced against the doorframe, saving his slightly intoxicated self from swaying. 

"Ah, Bruce, please come in," Clark's voice was stilted. Bruce accidentally brushed up against him before making his way to his couch where he fell a little bit too hard onto the couch, it slid back, scraping the floor. 

"Clark, I'm going to get right to the point..." Bruce began, looking down at his clenched fists. Selina's voice rang through his head. He began gripping the edge of the couch tightly, as if he was grounding himself. "I... I have feelings for you." 

Batman had been in incredibly intense moments before, moments where his life was almost lost. He's been crushed, beaten, shot, stabbed and poisoned but none had made him feel more vulnerable than the next few moments. 

"Feelings feelings?" Clark asked, he could hear Bruce's heartbeat racing and smell the alcohol from him. He sat tense, waiting for a response which did not come and then he burst into laughter. Bruce glared at him, his face burning in humiliation. 

"I knew this was a mistake," Bruce growled and stood up for the couch. 

"Bruce, please," Clark was wiping a tear from his eye. "I'm sorry this just explains so much. Diana, Lois and I have been investigating you for strange behavior the last month. We thought you might have been possessed or replaced by an alien or something." 

He made his way over to Bruce, who was now facing away from him, leaning against the wall. He cupped Bruce's face in his hands, hands that could crumple steel and shatter diamonds. Yet, his touch was so soft and warm. He couldn't bring himself to look into Clark's eyes. "I'm so glad you told me and I'm sorry you have been feeling so miserable for so long." 

And we that, Clark brought his lips to Bruce's, one of his hands moved to the back of his neck and the other to his lower back, pulling them closer together. His mouth was dry and tasted like alcohol and he sloppily grabbed at Clark. 

"So, you feel the same way," Bruce asked, breaking the kiss. 

"Of course, I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very happy with this but I wanted to finish it at least. Hope it was enjoyable, at least.


End file.
